hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Godfrey Family
The Godfrey Family is a very powerful and rich family, which resides in Hemlock Grove. They are also very high class due to their wealth and Olivia's aristocratic influence. They also own a lot of property, making them even more influential. 'Members' Birth *'J.R. Godfrey (Deceased):' Was the father of Shelley and the legal father and biological uncle to Roman. He was also Norman's brother, although it is unknown who is older. He was the CEO and founder of The Godfrey Institute. He committed suicide after finding out the truth about Olivia and his brother before the series begins. *'Norman Godfrey (Deceased):' Was the father to Roman and Letha Godfrey. He was also the brother of J.R., although it is unknown which of the two is the eldest. He married Marie Godfrey, however began having an affair with his sister-in-law Olivia at some point. He was a therapist who owned his own practice. Before he was killed by Olivia whom ripped his heart out. *'Juliet Godfrey (Deceased):' Was the first child of J.R and Olivia. Since she was born human and without a caul. Her neck was snapped by her mother, while still a newborn. *'Roman Godfrey:' Is the current head of the Godfrey family, being the eldest biological member alive. He was born of an affair between his mother, Olivia and his legal father's brother Norman. He later slept with his biological half-sister/legal cousin, resulting in their daughter Nadia. Roman was however unaware at first that he was the father of Letha's baby, being that he was mesmerized to forget by his mother. Due to his mother's lineage he was born an Upir, later becoming a full one after taking his own life. He's currently the CEO of The Godfrey Institute, taking over from his mother. *'Shelley Godfrey:' Is the fifteen year old daughter of J.R. and Olivia. She was born an Upir due to her mothers lineage. When she was a small child she died and was reanimated by Dr. Johann Pryce, drastically changing her appearance. This has left her a social outcast since everyone is afraid of her, regardless of her kind and empathetic nature. *'Letha Godfrey (Deceased):' Was the daughter of Norman and Marie Godfrey. She was raped by her biological half-brother/legal cousin Roman. Which she was mesmerized to forget, making her think it was an angel. She becomes pregnant, believing it was an immaculate conception by angel. She later died in childbirth due to extensive blood loss. *'Nadia Godfrey:' Is the daughter of half-siblings Roman and Letha Godfrey. She was conceived after her father raped her mother. She died along with her mother in childbirth. She was later reanimated by Dr. Price at the request of Olivia. Due to her lineage she is part Upir and has unique and special powers apart from other Upirs. Marriage *'Olivia Godfrey:' Was married to the late J.R. Godfrey. After she was unable to have upir children with her husband. She began having an affair with his brother Norman. Their relationship resulted in Roman. She had two children with her husband, Juliet and Shelley. *'Marie Godfrey (Deceased):' Was married to Norman Godfrey, with whom she had Letha with. She eventually learns of her husbands affair with Olivia. Wanting to get a divorce because of it. She was killed by Olivia after saying that she forgave her. 'Family Tree' ---- Note: *Dashed lines denote marriage, engagement or a relationship that resulted in a child. *Solid lines denotes blood relation (either parent/child or full blooded siblings). *† denotes deceased. 'Name' *'Godfrey' is an English surname derived from the given name. From the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "peace of god" from the Germanic elements god "god" and frid "peace". The Normans brought this name to England, where it became common during the Middle Ages. A notable bearer was Godfrey of Bouillon, an 11th-century leader of the First Crusade and the first ruler of the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem. 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Category:Godfrey Family Category:Families